Extreme Wrestling Revolution
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: What happens when there are no McMahon's and Jarrett's? What do the two companies decide to do? TNA & WWE Superstars! R&R Plz!
1. The End of an Era

_**End of an Era**_

**August 26, 2006. The day it all ended and the day it all began, again.**

"Linda! Linda, are you coming? I really don't want to be late today," Vince called.

"Yes, dear, I'm coming," Linda said walking out of the bathroom.

"Well this meeting today is very important," Vince said straightening his jacket.

"Keep your blood pressure down," Linda said as Vince opened the car door for her.

"Well Shane just phoned from the airport. Stephanie and him are already down there with the Jarrett's," Vince said.



"I'm sure that my parents will be here soon," Stephanie said. "They're usually not late."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Jerry said. "They'll get here when they get here."

"It's a problem," Jeff said. "I've got things to do today that don't include sitting around and talking to the McMahon's all day."

"Jeff you really must learn to be more patient if you wish to run the business one day," Jerry said to his son.

"If there is a business," Shane said laughing.

"Would it kill you to try and act more professional?" Stephanie asked irritated.

"We are so sorry for the delay," Vince said shaking Jerry's hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and don't worry about it," Jerry said.

"Well then, shall we?" Vince asked motioning to the private plane.



_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"I'm coming," Raquel yelled at her phone as she fiddled with the lock on her apartment door. "Goddammit already."

Finally the door opened and she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered half expecting the person to have already hung up.

"Raquel McMahon?" The man asked.

"Speaking," Raquel said dropping her keys on the counter. "How may I help you?"

"Are you available to come down to the police department immediately?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"We'll tell you when you're here," he said. "Do you have transportation or would you like a car sent to pick you up?"

"I can drive," Raquel said. "I'll be down there as soon as possible."



"So what's wrong?" Raquel asked as she walked into the detective's office.

"Sit please," the detective said. Once Raquel sat in the chair he started. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Ms. McMahon. Today your father's plane crashed killing everybody aboard."

Raquel slowly felt herself leave her own body. She felt helpless. She heard the detective talking but all she heard was mumbling. Then cold, all she felt was cold. Finally black, all she saw was black.




	2. Blank Page

_**Blank Page**_

It had been two weeks since the tragedies and the families were still devastated.

Raquel was sitting at her kitchen table when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Raquel McMahon?"

"You're looking at her," Raquel said.

"May I come in for a few minutes?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Raquel asked.

"I'm Kelly Jarrett, Jerry's wife and Jeff's mother," she said.

"Oh, well then come in," Raquel said motioning her inside. "May I ask what brought you over here?"

"It's actually about the company," Kelly said.

"Please sit," Raquel said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "What about it?"

"We've discussed the future of TNA among our family and it was a tough decision but we've decided to shut it down," Kelly said. "There's no way that any of us could run a company."

"I see," Raquel said trying to process what she had just heard. "I really don't know what to say."

"There's only one concern that we have," Kelly said. "We feel horrible about the amount of people that'll be out of jobs."

"I'd like to comfort you Mrs. Jarrett but we still don't know what we're doing with the WWE," Raquel replied.

"Okay because I was told you were the person to talk to about it," Kelly said.

"Yes, I inherited the company," she said rubbing her eyes. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Have you informed your employees yet?"

"Well no," Kelly said. "Mostly because I was hoping you would buy the company."

"Wow," Raquel said. "I was not expecting that."

"I'll be in touch," Kelly said putting her card down on the table. "Hopefully you can reach a decision soon."

"I'll contact you immediately," Raquel said standing up at the same time as Kelly.

"It was nice talking to you," Kelly said shaking her hand.

"Same to you," Raquel said opening the front door. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Goodbye dear," Kelly said leaving the house.



Raquel poured herself a double shot or vodka and downed it quickly. She walked into her office where she had a stack of paperwork from the WWE waiting for her. She sat down in her chair and looked at it. She randomly opened a file and looked at the title of the graph, _Profit and Losses of Contending Companies_.

The main competitor to the WWE was in fact TNA. She looked at the chart closely and realized that in the last few months TNA was gaining on WWE.

"God," Raquel said running her fingers down her face.

She picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"I don't know what to do," she said rubbing her eyes. "I'm…I'm so lost right now. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Calm down girl," John Cena said. "I'm sure whatever decision you make it'll be the right one."

"It's not that easy," Raquel said spinning in the chair. "You know what happened today?"

"What happened?"

"Kelly Jarrett came over and offered me their company," Raquel said.

"Whoa, you're not gonna take it are you?" John asked.

"I don't know," Raquel said. "If I do it's a lot more to worry about but if I don't there are going to be so many people out of jobs."

"Worry about your own company first," John said. "How're you doing?"

"I'm still not sleeping properly, I keep thinking that there's always someone watching me," she said looking around her.

"Are you sure you're alright there by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I told you that I don't need to be babied," she said.

"Well alright, but remember, if you ever need anything you can yell and I'll come and see you."

"John, you're in Boston," Raquel said.

"So?"

"I'm in Orlando."

"So it'll take a little while," John said laughing.

"I'll talk to you later," Raquel said laughing along with him.

"Bye bye baby girl," John said hanging up.



Another two weeks had passed and John was starting to get worried.

He knocked at the door and was getting more anxious with every knock.

"In," Raquel said opening the door and walking back into the house.

"I'm worried about you," John said following her into her office.

"You shouldn't be," she said flopping down into her chair. "I got it."

"What'd you get?" He asked sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I'm gonna buy TNA," Raquel said. "It'll be tight but I can do it."

"And what about the WWE Raquel," John said. "We haven't worked for a month now."

"So you're all on vacation," Raquel said.

"So you're putting them in front of us?" John asked insulted.

"No, no, no John, you're not getting it," Raquel said handing him papers. "Look at it, it's perfect!"

John looked through the papers and then looked back up at her.

"You're combining the companies?"




	3. How It's Gonna Be

_**One Dysfunctional Family**_

"Okay everyone, settle down," Raquel said standing on the stage. "I know everyone has a lot of questions and I'll get to them in due time. I'm going to tell you what's going on and how the future looks for all of you.

"First of all I know that everyone here still remembers the McMahon's and Jarrett's deaths. I'm Raquel McMahon, Vince McMahon's daughter and your new boss. Not just the people that worked for the WWE but also for TNA. In case you haven't figured it out yet I have chosen to combine the two companies."

Then her crowd of two hundred plus erupted.

Raquel stepped back from the microphone and listened to the questions that everyone was asking their friends and the fear in their voices. As she was looking around she caught John's eyes and he didn't look impressed.

"If everyone could just calm down," Raquel tried but wasn't too successful. "Okay, everyone!"

Raquel looked around but no one even noticed her anymore.

"I give up," Raquel said turning around and getting ready to leave.

Then she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw John. He took the mic and looked around.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the stage. "Shut up and listen to the lady or you're gonna get the shit beat out of you by Mr. Orton."

"Why me?" Randy asked confused.

"Because I said so," John said smiling. "Now listen!"

"Thanks," Raquel said quietly.

"No problem babes," he said handing her the mic. "Take it away."

"I know you all probably have a lot or questions and I'm wiling to answer all of them in an orderly fashion. If you have a question simply raise your hand and I'll get to you," Raquel said. She looked around the room and virtually every person in the room had their hand raised. Raquel pointed to a woman. "Yes?"

"How do you plan on running a wrestling promotion with over two hundred people?" Amy Dumas (Lita) asked.

"There won't be two hundred people," Raquel answered. "There will only be approximately eighty, fifteen female wrestlers, fifty male wrestlers, announcers and managers. So there are going to be about one hundred and twenty layoffs."

"How are you gonna choose?" Charles Ashenhoff (Konnan) asked angrily.

"I'm personally going to interview every person. The selection will be made by a combination of the interview and my previous knowledge of your wrestling career."

"So none of us are safe?" Frankie Kazarian asked.

"No one is safe, any one can be cut if I am not satisfied with you," Raquel replied.

"When do the interviews begin?" Chris Benoit asked.

"They will begin tomorrow and they will go in alphabetical order. After the interview I will make an evaluation and the final decision will be made in a week in front of everyone," Raquel said. "Anymore questions?"

"How are the referees affected?" Nick Patrick asked.

"Well as of right now we have eleven referees which is too many so they will be cut down to four," Raquel said.

"And the announcers?" Jonathan Coachman asked.

"Well we are keeping the X-Division from TNA and bringing in the Heavyweight Division so we'll be needing three announcers for the X-Division, two announcers for the Heavyweight Division, one in-ring announcer, and two backstage announcers."

Then there was just a slight mumbling.

"Are there any more questions?" Raquel asked. Hearing no response she continued. "If any has questions later on you can contact me on my cell at 555-8676. Tomorrow A1 to Charles Robinson, Monday Charlie Hass to The Great Khali, Tuesday Gregory Helms to Johnny Nitro, Wednesday Johnny to Michelle McCool, Thursday Mick Foley to Samoa Joe, Friday Sandman to Torrie Wilson, Saturday Traci Brooks to William Regal. Thank you for your time and I'll see you later."



"Well I think we all know who still has a job," Christian Cage said walking around.

"And why would you still have a job?" Trish asked.

"Because I make girls wet," Christian said winking at her. "You should know that."

"You make me dryer than day old toast," Trish replied.

"Why aren't you over with your WWE buddies?" Traci asked.

"Those so-called people are anything but friends," Trish said. "They're already plotting how to make other people lose their jobs."

"And you were feeling left out so you came over here to listen in and then run back to them," Jackie said.

AJ laughed.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Would you like to go back to Junior High?" AJ asked laughing. "Let her stay if she wants."

"Thanks," Trish said smiling at him.

He gave her a quick smile and then looked at Brandon Silvestry (Senshi).

"What?" AJ asked laughing.

"You know I haven't had a lot of chances to see you since I got back but you've turned into an extremely soft boy," Brandon said laughing.

"Banana?" AJ asked.

"Whoa you two," Jonathan Figueroa (Amazing Red) said stepping in. "Can we try to keep it friendly?"

"Brandon likes Jonathon's banana," Traci said laughing.

"Okay, stop it," AJ said laughing. "My bad, should've never said it."

Brandon just nodded.

"So how many of you are there?" Trish asked.

"Fifty-seven," Matt Bentley replied. "And of you?"

"A hundred and three from the WWE and twenty-seven from ECW," Trish replied.

"Well we still have Wildside booked for the rest of the day," Sonjay said. "Anyone up for one last party?"

There were a bunch of happy cheers and before long almost everyone was gone.

"AJ, you coming?" Christopher Daniels asked.

"Nah, not today," AJ said. "I have to go and ice my neck."

"You really should go get that checked out," Daniels said.

"Yes mother," AJ said mockingly. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go get drunk," Daniels said.

"Have fun," AJ said hopping down from the ledge. He waited until Daniels was gone and then he walked over to Trish who was sitting by herself.




	4. Two Worlds Collide

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

"Do you have anywhere to go?" AJ asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Trish said. "Don't worry about me."

"Well you're in a city that you don't know and you're not particularly fond of your co-workers," AJ said sitting down beside her. "Wanna go out for drinks?"

"I don't know," Trish said hesitantly.

"C'mon," he said. "We'll go out, have some fun, how bad could it be?"

"I guess you're right," Trish said standing up.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked her.

"It's your city," she said as he opened the door for her.

"Right," he said thinking. "Definitely a bar."

"Gonna booze me up?" Trish asked laughing.

"No harm in trying," he said.

"Hey Trish! Where're you going?" Ashley Massaro asked.

"Out with AJ," Trish replied. "Why?"

"A whole bunch of us were gonna go clubbing," Ashley answered.

"In Orlando?" AJ asked. "You can all have fun with that."

"AJ is that your cute little butt?" Stephanie Finochio (Trinity) asked hugging him. "I haven't seen you in about four years."

"It's been a little while," AJ said.

"So you're still working for TNA? Oh, sorry, you were still working for TNA?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I decided not to sell out," AJ said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

"Wow Trish, nailing the enemy already?" Stephanie asked winking at her.

"Steph, that's enough," AJ said. "C'mon Trish, let's get going."

"I'll see you later Ash," Trish said following AJ. "There was some tension there."

"She's definitely got a way about her," he said opening the car door for her.

"You two used to date?" Trish asked as he got into the car.

"You could say that," AJ said pulling out of the parking lot. "It was more like banging each other every night."

"I see," she said feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Feeling comfortable about your job?"

"It depends on what Raquel's looking for," Trish said. "If she's just looking for playboy models than no but if she's actually looking for women that can wrestle then I'm secure."

"You're definitely safe," AJ said making a U-turn.

"So are you," Trish said. "How may times has the WWE tried to sign you?"

"Doesn't matter," AJ said. "She's Vince's daughter, she probably has hard feelings. Not to mention that she knows you guys on a personal level."

"Are you saying she's favoring us?" Trish asked.

"Subconsciously," he replied.

She shrugged. "Who really knows?"

AJ pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off. He walked around the car and opened the door for her.

"Well you're a gentleman," Trish said.

"Not a problem," he said also opening the door to the bar.

"So tell me, why did you stay in TNA?" Trish asked.

"Why'd you stay in the WWE?" He asked her.

"Because it was safe, secure, and the people are like my family," she said.

"Oh, so it's not the same reasons," he said smiling. "I stayed in TNA because they weren't afraid of making an impact. We signed our own waivers so we could do whatever we wanted, sure we're close but we loved what we did as well."

"Hey AJ," the waitress said smiling. "The usual?"

"Yeah."

"And for the lady?" She asked.

"I'll have a red devil," Trish said.

"Coming right up," she said walking away from the table.

"Come here often?" Trish asked.

"Often enough," he answered. "Come to think of it it is quite often."

"Do you have family here?"

"No, they're in Georgia. Where's your's?"

"Ontario, Canada," Trish said. "A long way away."

"I bet," he said looking at the opening door. "Your friends are here."

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Well Trish, you know we actually didn't believe Ashley when she told us that you went out with AJ," John said.

"You have trust issues," AJ said. "Learn to relax."

"I'm not going to relax until all of _you_ are out on the street," John said.

"That hurts," AJ said laughing.

"Okay you two that's enough," Michelle McCool said.

"But out," Trish said.

"I would love to continue this conversation with ya John, but I do have my interview tomorrow so I'll see ya around." He stood up and then looked at Trish. "Care for a night cap?"

"Sure," she said standing up. "John, try to mature."

"This isn't looking good for you Trish," John said to her.

"This coming from the guy who's basically got Raquel in bed," Trish said as she walked out with AJ.

"He bedded Raquel?" AJ asked.

"He's over there often enough," she said rolling her eyes. "He won't even tell Randy when he's over there."

"And what's Mr. Cena's problem with you being around me?" He asked.

"Who the hell knows, he has anger issues," Trish said laughing. "Don't take this as an insult but I should probably get back to the hotel."

"No problem," he said making a quick U-turn.

"Do you think that this is gonna work?" Trish asked. "With combining the companies and all?"

"I guess we'll find out," AJ said waiting at a red light.

"I hope we both make it," Trish said. "But if you could name one person that you want cut, who would it be?"

"From either company?"

"Yeah, anyone."

"That damn annoying thing you guys have called the Spirit Squad."

"Completely agree," Trish said.

"What about you?"

"Any of those dumb sluts that started off at Playboy," she said.

AJ smiled, nodded and turned into the hotel.

"Can I have your number so I can call you tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"Sure," he said writing it down for her. "Call whenever you want."

"I'll do that," Trish said getting out of the car.

AJ pulled out of the parking lot and was only gone for a few minutes before his cell started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I know this is a little soon to be calling you and you don't have to do this," Trish started. "But the girls here are extremely pissed off and I need a place to stay."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said laughing and hanging up.



"Thanks," Trish said getting into the car.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "So you're coming to my place?"

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all," he said pulling out of the parking lot. "So what happened?"

"John told them that I chose you over them and now they're angry and Candice won't let me into my room."

"I can feel the family atmosphere," he said laughing.

"Aren't they gonna be mad at you for hanging around with me?" Trish asked.

"They probably will be but then they'll realize that I really don't give a rat's ass about what they think and they'll accept you," he answered.

"Really? Just like that?" Trish asked.

"Just like that," he said snapping his fingers. "You might have problems with the women but think of it like I do, they probably won't have jobs."

Trish smiled and looked out the window.

"It's a nice city," she said out of nowhere.

"It's a city with two guarantees," he answered.

"And what are those?" She asked.

"Number one, if you're gonna get mugged it's gonna be by an elderly person and number two they'll be using some type of device to help them move around and the fastest means of transportation they'll have are electronic wheelchairs or scooters so you'll get whatever you lost back."

Trish looked at him and smiled.

"Well it's the truth," he said taking a back road behind condos.

"Do you like living here?" She asked.

"It would definitely be a nice change to get away from here and travel," he said parking. "I'll get your bag."

"Thanks," she said getting out of the car. "Nice place."

"That it is," he said unlocking the back door. "After you."

"Hey Jay," the front doorman said.

AJ waved to him and then looked at Trish.

"How'd you get into wrestling?" He asked looking at her body.

"Try to be more subtle next time," Trish said laughing as he tried to clear his head.

"Hey, I've been good since I started talking to you, it's only human nature," he said slightly embarrassed.

"When I was young I lived in a really bad neighborhood and I need to know how to defend myself so I started fighting back when I was attacked. It took a couple of tries to get it right but once I won they never bothered me again," she explained. "You?"

"Severe boredom in college," he replied.

"What were you taking?"

"I don't even remember," he said laughing. "I definitely made my mother proud."

"My mother's not so proud of me either," Trish said as the elevator finally made it down to the main floor. "She wanted me to be a teacher or a lawyer."

"Well I'm sure if you would've asked Vince he would've made you dress in a tight little outfit and-"

"That's enough," she said shaking her head. "I hated that part of the job."

"When was the last time you were back home?" AJ asked her.

"I don't even remember," she said. "I don't remember doing certain shows I'm completely exhausted. I think I've lost the skill of sleeping."

"We could fix that," he said winking at her as the elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor.

"I think I'll manage on my own," she said as he unlocked the apartment door and opened it for her.

"Well if you like it that way," he replied.

Trish shook her head and laughed.

"Do you mind if I go and wash up?" He asked her.

"Not at all," she said looking around.

"Okay, bathroom's that way, there's the bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, balcony, storage room converted into dog's room," he said pointing her in all the directions. "Make yourself at home."

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She only expected to sit there for a few minutes but before she knew it she was out like a light.



AJ walked out of the bathroom and opened the dog's door. The dog ran out and quickly approached the stranger sleeping on the couch.

"Go away," AJ said pushing the dog away.

He gently picked Trish up and carried her into the bedroom where he tucked her in for the night.



Trish woke up and looked around. It definitely didn't look like any hotel she remembered staying in. She rolled over in the bed and relaxed for a few minutes before she remembered where she was. She quickly tried to fix her hair in the mirror and wipe off her make-up from the previous day.

She looked around and saw a door that led into the main area of the condo and then she spotted another one that led to a smaller bathroom. She dashed into the bathroom and tried to make herself look presentable.

As she walked into the main area she was greeted by the dog.

"Hi you," she said petting his head as he ran around her.

She looked around for a while before she found a note on the table.

_Hey Trish, I had to get going. Don't worry about_

_sleeping in, you needed it. The dog's name is Jake,_

_he's nice so you don't have to worry about him. I told you_

_last night when you arrived to make yourself at home, I_

_don't know about you but most people I know sleep in their_

_beds. I'll be back around five, this time make yourself at home,_

_if you need anything just look around it can't be all that hard to_

_find, eat whatever you want, order in if you want. See ya later._

_AJ_

_P.S. You look adorable when you sleep._

Trish covered her face with embarrassment. She was scared out of her embarrassment when Jake started barking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked the dog. The dog started jumping up and down in a playing motion. "I'm so not a dog person."

The dog ran into the bedroom and came out with a squeeze toy.

"Oh, you want to go out and play?" She asked looking around the apartment. "I'd take you out to play but I don't know my way around the city."

As if the dog understood he dropped his toy and went to lay down on the couch.

"Definitely hungry," she said walking into the kitchen.




	5. Selections

_**Selections**_

"Okay everyone, if you calm down we're about to begin," Raquel said shuffling through the papers. "We're going to go in alphabetical order by your ring name. I'll say your ring name, previous company, hired or fired, and the reason why you did or didn't make the new company. I regret having to let so many of you go but that's the way life is. Good luck in finding a new company. We'll start with the female wrestlers first, move to the referees, and then male wrestlers."

Everybody waited in suspense as Raquel got her papers straight.

"Ariel, ECW, fired; Ashley, WWE, hired; Beth Pheonix, WWE, fired; Candice, WWE, fired; Christy Hemme, TNA, hired; Francine, WWE, fired; Gail Kim, TNA, hired; Jackie Gayda, TNA, fired; Jazz, ECW, hired; Jillian Hall, WWE, fired; Kelly Kelly, ECW, fired; Kristal, WWE; fired; Lillian Garcia, WWE, hired; Lita, WWE, hired; Maria, WWE, fired; Melina, WWE, hired; Michelle McCool, WWE, fired; Mickie James, WWE, hired; Sharmell, WWE, fired; Sirelda, TNA, hired; Torrie Wilson, WWE, hired; Traci Brooks, TNA, fired; Trinity, ECW, hired; Trish Stratus, WWE, hired; and Victoria, WWE, hired."

"So we don't get reasons?" Michelle McCool yelled.

"Oh, I didn't know if you would want it," Raquel replied. "But sicne you do Ariel, Beth Pheonix, Candice, Francine, Jackie Gayda, Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly, Kristal, Maria, Michelle, Sharmell, and Traci Brooks answer me a few questions. What type of company is this?"

"Wrestling," Jillian answered.

"That's farther than I thought we would get," Raquel said. "But yes, this is a wrestling promotion. This is not Sluts 'R' Us, thank you for coming. As for the women that are staying in the promotion, how about you learn how to wear proper wrestling attire?"

There was quite a ruckus but Raquel continued.

"So there are thirteen women in the company. Let's move on to referees. To make the selection fair I decided to choose two from WWE and two from TNA. The four selections are Chad Patton, Mark Johnson, Mike Chioda and Rudy Charles."

Raquel took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the crowd. She had already made twenty layoffs. Now was the hard part. She had to choose only fifty out of one hundred and fifty.

"A1, TNA, fired. You just didn't make that big of an impact and I don't think that you'd be a very strong solo competitor."

Everyone was silent. They didn't expect the first person to be fired. It made it all sink in a little faster.

"Abyss, TNA, hired, you're a big man with a lot of talent and I feel that you have the potential to do great things."

James Mitchell shook Abyss' hand as they celebrated quietly.

"AJ Styles, TNA, hired. You are an amazing athlete who dazzles the crowd with everything you do."

AJ got a pat of the back by quite a few of his X-Division competitors.

"Alex Shelley, also TNA, hired. Alex, you are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Alpha Male, once again TNA, hired. Another big man that makes his presence felt throughout the company.

"Amazing Red, retired from all three companies, hired. Jonathan you are a true delight to watch and you are tremendously gifted."

"Andy Douglas, TNA, hired. You are an amazing athlete and you are right in the prime of your career.

"Armando Estrada, WWE, fired. I don't feel that you've done enough in the past to earn you a position in the new company."

All of the people from the WWE looked at each other. The first person mentioned from the WWE and he was fired.

"Austin Aries, TNA, hired. Austin, you too are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Batista, WWE, fired. We are a company that does not endorse steroid use. We are a company that is real and based on true athletes."

The people from the WWE were once again shocked. He was one of their biggest stars.

"BG James, TNA, fired. You're getting a little too old to compete on a regular basis.

"Bobby Lashley, WWE, fired. Once again we are a company that does not endorse steroid use. We are a company that is real and based on true athletes.

"Bobby Roode, TNA, hired. You are an amazing athlete who is finally on his own and you have the talent to re-create yourself.

"Boogeyman, WWE, fired. I don't see much potential for a long run.

"Booker T, WWE, fired. I think that you are past your prime and soon you'll be riddled with injuries and won't be competing that often.

"Brian Kendrick, WWE, fired. You just aren't star material.

"Brother Devon, TNA, fired. You're getting older and soon you won't be able to compete.

"Brother Ray, TNA, fired. You too are getting older and soon won't be able to compete.

"Brother Runt, TNA, fired. You're too small and you'll be injured quickly in the new company.

"Carlito, WWE, hired. You are refreshingly comedic and you are a true athlete.

"Charlie Hass, WWE, fired. You are an athlete but you don't have enough star power.

"Chase Stevens, TNA, hired. Your high flying athleticism is definitely an asset to our company.

"Chris Benoit, WWE, fired. You're getting older and soon you won't be able to compete.

"Chris Harris, TNA, hired. Another big man in the company that is as skilled as you are will without doubt aid our company."

"I'm that damn good," Chris said to James Storm.

"Chris Masters, WWE, fired. Another one that is too heavy into the steroids.

"Chris Sabin, TNA, hired. You are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Christian Cage, TNA, hired. You're an athlete at heart and you show it through your work.

"Christopher Daniels, TNA, hired. You are a true master of what you do and there is probably no one who does it better.

"Christopher W. Anderson, ECW, fired. I feel that you're not going to be that big of a star in your lifetime.

"CM Punk, ECW, hired. You have a certain flair about you.

"Daivari, WWE, fired. I think that if you wanted to do something with your career you would've done it by now.

"Danny Doring, ECW, fired. I haven't even heard of you.

"David Young, TNA, fired. You're past your prime.

"Don West, TNA, hired. You are enthusiastic and it's truly evident that you love your job.

"Edge, WWE, hired. You're an amazing athlete and it shows in your work.

"Elix Skipper, TNA, hired. You are one of only a few athletes who will risk everything for one thing and we wanted to show you that that is appreciated.

"Eric Young, TNA, fired. I feel that you have potential but you don't know how to use it properly.

"Eugene, WWE, fired. You're just not what the company is looking for.

"Finlay, WWE, fired. You're not that skilled all around.

"Frankie Kazarian, TNA, hired. You're amazingly skilled and you're always full of energy.

"Funaki, WWE, fired. You don't have that star quality that we're looking for.

"Gene Snitsky, WWE, fired. You're not strong enough as an individual to hold the crowd for a long period of time.

"Great Khali, WWE, fired. I feel that you are a one time wonder and you won't be able to strike up anything else than what you already have.

"Gregory Helms, WWE, hired. You are a very high energy individual with a great amount of talent.

"Guido Maritato, ECW, fired. You have yet to make a big impression of wrestlers.

"Hardcore Holly, WWE, fired. I'm afraid that you're getting to old to compete on a day-to-day basis.

"Hernandez, TNA, hired. You are another big man with a lot of talent.

"Homicide, TNA, hired. You are another big man with a lot of talent.

"Idol Stevens and Jake, WWE, fired. I'm sorry but I've never heard of either of you.

"James Storm, TNA, hired. You are an amazing athlete and I think that you have amazing potential on your own as well as on a team.

"Jay Lethal, TNA, hired. You are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Jeff Hardy, WWE, fired. You continue to jump ship from one company to another and I'm afraid that when I was making the selections I couldn't afford to take the risk of a new star taking off when he feels it's acceptable.

"Jerrelle Clark, TNA, hired. c

"Joey Mercury, WWE, hired. You have amazing talent and I love your style.

"John Cena, WWE, hired. Your style is truly unique and you definitely a fan favorite.

"John Bradshaw Layfeild, WWE, fired. You're getting too old to be reliable night in and night out.

"Johnny Devine, TNA, fired. You don't have that star quality that we're looking for.

"Johnny Nitro, WWE, hired. You're an amazing athlete and you're always a treat for the fans.

"Justin Credible, ECW, hired. I think that every once in a while you get a chance but it's never that big. So we're decided to give you the big chance you've been waiting for.

"Kane, WWE, fired. You're getting older and the fans don't find you as intriguing as they used to.

"KC James, WWE, fired. I'm sorry but I've never even heard of you.

"Ken Kennedy, WWE, hired. You are comedic and a wonderful athlete.

"Kevin Nash, TNA, fired. You are another athlete that is getting too old.

"Kevin Thorn, ECW, fired. I'm sorry but I've never heard of you.

"Kid Kash, WWE, fired. You don't have the amount of potential that we're looking for.

"Kip James, TNA, fired. You're getting too old to compete everyday.

"Konnan, TNA, fired. You just don't have the talent or the drive that we're looking for.

"Kurt Angle, ECW, fired. We feel that we aren't in the good books with the crowd anymore and you will probably never have that connection with them again.

"Lance Hoyt, TNA, fired. You're just not that big of a star.

"Lance Cade, WWE, fired. I'm sorry I've never heard of you.

"Mark Henry, WWE, fired. You're getting older and won't be able to compete that often.

"Matt Hardy, WWE, fired. You just don't have that dazzling star quality that we're looking for.

"Matt Striker, WWE, fired. I don't think that you have enough star power to hold the audience.

"Matt Bentley, TNA, hired. You are an amazing athlete with tremendous potential.

"Mike Knox, ECW, fired. I'm sorry I've never even heard of you."

"Paul London, WWE, hired. You're an amazing athlete and you're always a treat for the fans.

"Petey Williams, TNA, hired. You are a constant thrill to watch and you are a treat for the audience.

"Psicosis, WWE, fired. You're another one that's getting older.

"Randy Orton, WWE, hired. A true treat for the crowd and an remarkable athlete.

"Raven, TNA, fired. "You're another one that's getting too old to compete on a daily basis.

"Rey Mysterio, WWE, hired. You're a spectacle to watch and an extreme high flyer.

"Rhino, TNA, hired. You are a tremendous athlete.

"Ric Flair, WWE, fired. I personally think that it's time for you to retire.

"Rob Conway, WWE, fired. You don't have the potential that we're looking for.

"Rob Van Dam, ECW, hired. Your skills continue to grow as your career does.

"Robbie McAllistar, WWE, fired. You're just not what we're looking for.

"Roderick Strong, TNA, hired. You are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Ron Killings, TNA, hired. You are a spectacle to watch and a joy for the audience.

"Rory McAllistar, WWE, fired. You're just not what we're looking for.

"Sabu, ECW, fired. You're getting too old to compete on a regular basis.

"Samoa Joe, TNA, hired. A truly incredible athlete who amazes us all.

"Sandman, ECW, fired. You're getting too old to compete on a daily basis.

"Scott Steiner, TNA, fired. I feel that you're getting older and that you can't compete on a daily basis and you have obviously dipped your hand into the steroid bottle one too many times.

"Scotty 2 Hottie, WWE, fired. You're just not the star that you could be.

"Senshi, TNA, hired. A true competitor that is beyond a doubt a thrill to watch.

"Shannon Moore, ECW, hired. I felt that you are incredible but you have never been given the proper opportunity so I've decided to grant you one.

"Shark Boy, TNA, fired. You just don't have what we're looking for.

"Shawn Michaels, WWE, hired. A true legend in the sport that we call professional wrestling.

"Shelton Benjamin, WWE, hired. You are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Simon Dean and Simon Diamond, WWE and TNA, fired and fired. When I looked at both of your careers I found that both of you were pretty much useless.

"Sonjay Dutt, TNA, hired. You are refreshing, talented, energetic, young, and athletic.

"Stevie Richards, ECW, fired. You've never made that much of an impact in your career and I think that if you were going to do it it would've been done already.

"Sting, TNA, fired. You're another one that's becoming too old.

"Super Crazy, WWE, fired. You're just not what we're looking for.

"Sylvan, WWE, fired. You're just not what we're looking for.

"Sylvester Terkay, WWE, fired. Sorry I've never heard of you.

"Tatanka, ECW, fired.

"Terry Funk, ECW, fired. You're just too old.

"Test, ECW, fired. I felt that you just didn't have that drive any more.

"Tommy Dreamer, ECW, fired. You're another one that's just getting too old.

"Tony Mamaluke, ECW, fired. I can't say that I've ever heard of you.

"Trevor Murdoch, WWE, fired. You're not the type of person we're looking for.

"Triple H, WWE, hired. You are always enjoyable to watch and your sense of humor is unmatched.

"And finally, Umaga, WWE, fired. Sorry but we already have one undefeated man from the Isle of Samoa.

"That makes seventy people hired today. Thank you all for coming. If you have been selected to join the new company we will be having a meeting tomorrow at six o'clock, same place. Thank you."




	6. Team Meeting

_**Team Meeting**_

"Okay everyone, sit down and listen up, I really don't have all that much time," Raquel said. "I would like to welcome everyone to your new jobs. The contract signing will be tomorrow or Sunday; here you can negotiate your salaries with our attorneys. Thanks to the ratings that both the WWE and TNA possessed we have quite the time slot. The show is on from eight until ten on Spike TV, USA and the CW on Thursdays and Saturday nights so therefore your first episode will be in five days."

"You expect us to learn and practice the script by then?" Ken Kennedy asked.

"Oh, that's right you pose a good question," she said pretending to think about it. "Ah! I remember what I was doing about that now…there are no scripts, there's no acting, it's all real."

The crowd erupted and Raquel leaned back smiling. Most of the 'pretty' people were outraged but the true athletes looked at her as if she was a genius. She gave them a few moments to calm down and then she stepped back up to mic.

"As for the not working with a script, the card for the first episode of Explosion, the Thursday edition, is at the door, make sure to take one before you leave but I'll be completely honest with all of you, this is a company for the people and the people are going to have a lot to say. So, on the first episode we will be determining the EWF Championship, Tag Team Championship and the brand new Women's Tag Team Championship. Now unlike the WWE, just because we have two shows does not mean that we're splitting the roster excluding the first two shows and the women."

She cleared her throat and then continued.

"And there are a few small announcements, Christy Hemme has informed me that she would rather partake in the wrestling side so she has been put into the women's division and Traci Brooks has been rehired for her broadcast position. CM Punk has decided to sign with another wrestling promotion and that's all. I wish you all the best and if you have any questions at all you've got my number."

* * *

**Hey all, sorry that I haven't written anything much as of late, really busy. But if you have any ideas for awesome matches or rivalries be sure to tell me because I have no idea with as to where this is going, lol. Thanks a lot and love ya all! **

**Katie**


End file.
